Reunited Again, this Time For Forever
by Autobotschic
Summary: A Decepticon is taken prisoner, and is visited by Jazz and Ironhide, who reveal her past wasn't what she was always told. Will Shadow Stalker be able to handle the fact that she is part Autobot? Sucky summary, just read the one-shot. Fluffy sister stuff cause I felt like it. *Notice: Not my best work. And Shadow's back story is wrong in this. Will make a newer version soon*


All I could say is I felt fluffy... I suck at writing fluff.

Orn= 13 Days

Mega-cycle= 1 day

Stellar Cycle=400 Days

klik=1 second.

Vorn=88 years

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I stood quietly near the main doors of Iacon, glancing around. Today I was suppose to meet my half-siblings I supposedly had. I had deflected to the Autobots after learning my past was not what I had originally been told. Starscream had told me I was born and raised a Decepticon when I asked him, but that was all lies, fitting for him.

_[Flashback]_

_I quietly sat in the back of my cell, my bright ice blue optics illuminating the dark place around me. I could hear footsteps approaching my position, and slowly turned my helm in that direction. Two mechs were caught in my gaze, one small, a silver coloring with a visor shielding his optics. The other was large and burly, a dark crimson color that looked almost black with blue optics slightly darker then my own._ Autobots, _I thought with a small scowl. On the other hand, maybe they could help a poor Con like me, I never did fit within their ranks...  
_

_"Shadow Stalker, Starscream fed you lies, your not a pure-blood Con," the crimson one stated bluntly.  
_

_"Ironhide, go easy on 'er," the small silver one whispered.  
_

_"I'm all audios. So what's my true story?" I asked quietly, both mechs seemed taken aback.  
_

_"Yer trustin' us?" the small one asked. I chuckled quietly.  
_

_"Yes, I knew something was wrong. The others looked at me with disgust no matter how hard I trained. The optics were a dead give away," I replied lightly.  
_

_"Bu-"  
_

_"Jazz, shut up," the red one - Ironhide - snapped.  
_

_I laughed lightly, shifting my position against the wall, the chains tugging at my wrists and ankles, limiting my movement. Ironhide's optics glinted with sorrow, and he slowly moved forward, and unchained me.  
_

_I blinked, looking at him as he moved away from me. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, confused, rubbing my aching wrists..  
_

_"I can't stand to see my daughter chained up," he stated.  
_

_i just stared at him, utterly confused. "Someone needs to explain. Now."  
_

_"Your mother, Shadow Striker, was once an Autobot. During a raid on Kaon, she was captured by the Decepticons. She was held hostage for 2 months, during that time Starscream had sparked her with you. The Special Ops team had rescued her on the third month of her capture, and brought her home to where I was waiting for her. We rejoiced, for I had my current love back. We then waited quietly for you to be born. An Orn later, you were born, and I gave you the name Shadow Stalker. You grew slowly, and Ratchet had programmed you to transform into a small Cybertronian jet, as well as a black winged wolf pup," Ironhide explained quietly, leaning against a cell wall. Jazz has taken up a Indian sitting position near me.  
_

_I nodded, letting out a small whistle. "Please continue."  
_

_"When you were only a few mega-cycles old, I had adopted a young, teenage Cybertronian mech by the name of Drift. He was training at the time to be an elite warrior, a Samurai to be exact. You and Drift had a normal sibling bond, your fights and "moments" included. But you were both just thrilled when you learned you were getting another sibling. Shadow Striker gave birth yet again to a little femme, who Ratchet programmed to transform into a white wolf pup. You affectionately her nicknamed her, 'Yang,' for you were black and she was white," Ironhide replied, his optics distant, a ghostly smile on his lips.  
_

_"Your sistah and ya instantly clicked an' became the closes' of friends 's' well as inseparable sistahs," Jazz put in with a grin, his visor flashing.  
_

_I chuckled lightly, smiling. "So what happened next?" I asked.  
_

_"It was at least a Stellar Cycle later, your mother started behaving a little oddly. We all went into our quarters to recharge. Drift was sleeping near the door, Shadow Striker and I against the left wall, near the middle of our quarters, while you two shared a small berth near the sliding doors that lead out onto the balcony," Ironhide whispered, staring at his hands on his lap.  
_

_"I was protective curled around 'Yang', and I was in my wolf pup form. My head was resting on her back," I replied quietly, remembering the memory that always flashed within my dreams. I had never understood it till now, however the name of thee white wolf still escaped me, but I knew it..._

_Ironhide's head snapped up, looking at me with calm and peaceful optics. He nodded slowly, "Yes, continue."  
_

_"I was sleeping peacefully, when two feminine hands had wrapped around my midsection, and pulled me away from her. My sister had looked up at me with her confused, cerulean blue optics. She gave a quiet whimper, which I had returned. I twisted my head around, seeing Shadow Striker holding me, making her way towards the sliding doors. I went to bark, but she clamped my muzzle shut with two fingers, using her other hand to pry open the doors. She slipped onto the balcony, and leaped off, transforming into her car form right before hitting the pavement. She had sped off, and I was confined to the front passenger seat, whimpering in fear and confusion," I whispered, my optics brightening and looking up to see Jazz's visor dimmed, his head tilted down. Ironhide was looking at me with a sad smile, fluid slowly seeping from the corner of his optics.  
_

_"She had kidnapped you, and we never knew until it was to late," Ironhide replied calmly.  
_

_"I'm switching sides, starting now," I stated, clawing at the Decepticon symbol on my chest, trying to rip it off. Ironhide had moved over to me, peeling it off and handing me an Autobot symbol, smiling. I gingerly took it, placing it where the Con symbol use to be. I looked up, smiling with pride.  
_

_"Welcome home, Shadow Stalker."  
_

_[End flashback]  
_

__I snapped out of my flashback, scanning the halls that were now bare as I shifted my paws around, then stretched out, fanning the wings attached to my now full grown wolf body. I tucked the lime green and black bat-like wings back to my side as I spotted my step-father walking towards me flanked by a slightly smaller white mech that looked like a Samurai, and a white wolf with those blue optics I could remember so well that seemed about the same height as me.

Ironhide stopped in front of me, nodding in greeting. He was never the one for words I had figured out. I bobbed my head quickly in return.

"I'd like you to meet Drift, your step-brother," Ironhide stated motioning to the Samurai who have a curt nod in return. "And your step-sister-"

"Trapjaw," I cut in, offering a soft smile to said white wolf.

Trapjaw stared at me in shocked silence for a few kliks, before whispering quietly, "...Shadow Stalker?"

I gave a sheepish grin, and was instantly in a wolf hug with my sister.

"After all these Vorns! I'd thought I'd never see you again!" She cried into my neck, her paws wrapped around my shoulders. I gently wrapped my front paws around her neck, laying my head on her shoulder, smiling.

I sent a glance over at Drift, grinning mischievously. "Long swords are still better."

"Katana," he shot back with a grin.

Trapjaw moved out of our embrace, and placed her muzzle on my shoulder. "Promise me you'll never leave us again," she whispered quietly.

I looked down at my sister, then over at Drift, then up to Ironhide. I closed my optics, and tilted my head forward, my muzzle hovering near TJ's ear. I then whispered gently.

"I promise you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Primus, I suck at making fluffy stories. Well, at least in my opinion. What do you all think? Review!


End file.
